Akina
by bryndenrites
Summary: Zoko travels to a small village in the Earth Nation, where his identity proceeds him. I can't say anymore. Flames are permitted. Read and review. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction and I thought it would be best if I start with an Avatar story. I really hope that you all like it. Flames are accepted. I hope that you like it. _

_**A/N**: This is going to start in a random spot. Zoko is in the Earth Nation alone. He's just trying to find a place to fit in and not get caught by the Fire Nation, but the rumor of his presence precedes him. Also, this fanfiction is in the view of Akina, my character._

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar or the characters that are in the original show._

_**Claimer**: I did create my character, Akina._

_Enjoy. And please review._

Chapter 1

I came to the market on my weekly run to get supplies, food, and medicine for Mother. I walk briskly from stand to stand as I always do. Newcomers to the village watch me pass. It's unusual in this time to see women wearing pants and a midriff shirt. Many say that its way to revealing, but in it's comfortable in the heat of the Earth Nation.

Villagers nod hello here and there. Others murmur "Good afternoon, Akina," and "Would you like the usual, Akina?" I answer appropriately, but they all seem distracted. Curiosity is slowly overtaking me.

But I force myself to move toward Mother Alice's herb cart to retrieve Mother's medicine. As it turns out, I'm walking directly into the middle of it.

Curiosity overtakes me completely, so I easily climb onto the roof of the trinket shop with the help of an open window. I silently circle the group until I'm directly overhead the ruckus. I silently set down my belongings and lean carefully over the edge, silently watching.

Below, a group of travelers have a boy cornered, pointing spear-like weapons at him. He looked strangely familiar, like from a vision I had. The burn around his left eye, his short black hair. Wait…it couldn't be. But it was. It was – "Prince Zoko," I whispered.

"You will go back from where you came, boy." The husky man in the front spoke sternly.

Zoko's eyes shone with fear, and something else. Defiance maybe.

The man repeated his warning. "You will go or we will kill you -- now, boy."

Right then, my instincts kick in at high gear. Before I can stop myself, I'm off the roof, between the crowd and the lone boy. "You will do no such thing!" My voice is defiant, firm.

The men seem just as startled as I am, to see me between them and their prey.

Behind me, I can feel Zoko's gaze bore into me. It's both grateful and angry. Why he's angry, I can't say, I'm risking my life to save his.

The men before us laugh heartily. "So, this must be Akina, the defiant." The husky man is the leader; he seems to speak for them all. He bows at us, mockingly. "Look men. A girl has come to protect the 'precious Prince.'" He smiles, revealing rotting teeth. "The boys' clothes suit you."

I straighten, anger shining in my eyes. The villagers around us gasp, they know better. "What did you say?" But before he could answer, my temper had gotten the better of me. I knock the spear free from his grasp. Swiftly, I spin it twice, and then point it fearlessly at his throat.

He smiles at his friends, trying to hide the fear that only I see.

When I press the spear against his flesh, he knows I'm not backing down. By the time the rest of the men figure this out, Zoko sends fire flying on both sides of me. I can feel the fire lick at my skin. It burns and itches, but I ignore it.

"You will let him alone." No one can stop me know, my temper all controlling. "He shall go with me."

The man nods hastily, wishing I would release him.

I turn quickly, bringing the spear along with me. I feel the man sigh in relief. I offer an outstretched hand to Zoko.

Zoko just stares at it blankly, not knowing what to come of it.

I whisper just audible for him to hear. "If you wish to live you will come with me. If you don't, I will let them have you."

His eyes and features fill with the shock of what I had just said. He hastily takes it, not knowing what to do next. I pull him after me through the silent and awestruck crowd.

Someone appears beside me, I can see them out of the corner of my eye. I stop suddenly and spin to my right. I sigh when I see that it's only Mother Alice, the gypsy. In her hands was a package which she hands to me, all smiles. "That was brave of you, Akina." She pats my cheek with her weathered hand. She turns to Zoko. "She's headstrong and brave. She will make a great wife to a lucky man one day. Mother Alice winks. I gasp in embarrassment. Zoko glances at me as the corner of his mouth twitches. I feel my cheeks burn.

"We really must go, Mother Alice." I say hastily, embarrassed beyond reason. I can't really tell why. I pull Zoko toward the market entrance. Behind me Mother Alice calls a farewell, "Tell your mother to feel better."

I smile and shout over my shoulder, "I will. Good bye, Mother Alice."

As we exit the gates, I sigh in frustration. "I left my things on the roof so I could save you." A quickly drop his hand and the heavy spear. I never noticed how thick the pole was.

Zoko smiles gratefully at me. "I would go in and get it for you, but…"

I feel the corners of my mouth twitch and I laugh playfully. "Well, I'm not going back in there either. For all I know, I have a reward for my 'safe' return. Let's get out of here"

I turn and disappear in the shade of the trees. I smile when I hear Zoko's footsteps beside me. "I hope you can keep up, it's a long way to my house."

_Well, should I continue? Or should I quit while I'm ahead? I would really love your advice and input. I think I said before that Flames are accepted. Please review. Thanks._

_Yours,_

_Brynden_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I greatly appreciate your enthusiasm. And yes, I do mean Zuko. I was in a bit of a spelling slump when I wrote that. I even miss spelled my name on a test!! It was quite hilarious. My chemistry teacher got a real kick out of it. (Frankly, so did I.)**_

_**Anyway, let's continue!! And please, continue reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its original characters.**_

_**Claimer: I do own my character Akina.**_

**Chapter 2**

The shadows of the forest offered welcoming shade against the sweltering heat of summer. Our steps, ringing in my ears, are the only sound between us. For the first time since we met, I felt the uneasy silence between us.

Zuko coughs nervously. I shift from side to side. "So," His voice carried through the trees, echoing endlessly. "What was that back there?"

The corners of my lips twitch. "Oh, that. Everyone in my village knows that I wear these clothes as a sort of memorial to my brother." I sigh, trying to blink back tears. "He died in the war a little over a year ago. A Fire Nation general…" I hear my voice fade.

His eyes fill with a pained look. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled gratefully. "It's ok. You didn't do it."

Despite our attempt at conversation, silence slowly began creeping in. The silence was slowly swallowing our last bit of courage for words. Again, only our footsteps and uncomfortable tension remains.

The path before us began to merge with a quickly moving stream. Ahead, easily visible through the trees, a large stone house began to take shape.

I sigh in relief, all tension forgotten. "Home," I whisper simply. It had the desired effect.

A Zuko smile, his eyes light up, the tension completely evaporates. I knew he recognized the design.

"My mother overlooked the construction of our home." I could feel the side of my mouth twitch. "Our house was inspired by the stories she told me as a child."

Curiosity immediately began filling his features. "What were they about?"

As we walked, the trees around us began to thin then slowly disappear. The large stone steps still looming before us.

My voice began as a trickle, slowly increasing in volume. "My Mother spun tales of the Fire Lord and of his family. It was her fascination with the Fire Nation that caused us to be shunned by the village. That was until the realized that we were harmless." I laugh softly, and then continue. "The Fire Lord had two children, a son and a daughter. His daughter, Azula, was a prodigy. Her skills in bending grew greatly at a very young age. Her father's adoration was completely hers."

I could feel Zuko's eyes boring into me, but I continued to look only forward. I smile wider, knowing he knew what came next.

I sigh, and then quickly continue. "But the Fire Lord's son was completely ordinary in bending." The stone steps feel sturdy and solid beneath my feet. The feeling was as if I could move the earth beneath me. "He was mischievous and brave. He was always fighting, always a fighter. That's why his Mother loved him so much. She was always a fighter. She saw her spirit in him."

I pause for a moment, taunting him without words.

Zuko smiles, and obliges. "Well, what is the name of the Fire Nation prince?" His voice has a playful ring to it.

I smile and simply answer with this, "Why, Zuko, I thought that you knew the boy. You both are quite alike, you know." I finish with a wink.

He only laughs as a reply. He stops abruptly, to admire the woodwork of the large oak doors.

I don't notice until it's a little too late. I careen into him and we topple toward the doors, as they suddenly swing open. Damn my slow reflexes.

We were both too stunned to say anything until I burst into a fit if laughter.

Soon, I hear his voice laughing along with me. Along with his came another.

I scramble to my feet, trying to quiet my giggles. "Lorayne," I greet the woman with a hug.

Lorayne's sun-streaked hair was pulled back into its usual bun. She dutifully takes Mother's medicine from my hands and scurries down the hall. "Akina, are you and your friend hungry?"

After enjoying a hearty serving of Lorayne's vegetable soup, she leads us back out to the Great Hall.

"So," Lorayne eyes us both suspiciously as she wipes her hands on her apron. "Who is your friend, Akina?"

I smile trying to hide my excitement. "Lorayne, meet Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation."

Lorayne's eyes light up so bright that you could see down the dark corridor. Then, she suddenly looked flustered. "Well, come this way, the both of you."

She herded us down the hall and stopped outside a set of gold trimmed double doors. "Go," she ordered, nodding toward the doors.

Zuko's look of pure confusion almost put me in a fit of giggles again.

"Don't go anywhere." I wink, pushing open the door, emerging in a large sun lit room.

"Mother," I whisper, beaming, "I have someone you need to see."

"I would love to meet one of you friends, dear."

I make my way back into the blindingly dark and grab blankly for Zuko's arm. He then emerges next to me, blinking.

The silence between my Mother and Zuko spoke volumes. Across the room, my Mother began weeping silently. Beside me, I feel Zuko blink back tears. He was the first to break the silence, and the word that escapes his lips brought a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

"Mother…

_**Well, please review. And tell me if you think it's a bit over written. I think it is, but it's OK.**_

_**Anyway, please enjoy and check out my profile often to see if I have a new story coming up.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Brynden**_


End file.
